


wing!crackfic

by anenko



Category: Gokusen (TV)
Genre: Community: brokemycaps, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumiko had a secret. She had a lot of secrets, actually, but this one was <em>special.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	wing!crackfic

Kumiko had a secret. She had a lot of secrets, actually, but this one was _special._ Telling Sawada the truth would require subtlety, and delicacy. She grabbed Shin by the shoulders, stared intently at his face, and said, with great delicacy: "Sawada, I have wings."

Shin stared back at her, eyes unfathomable. "You're stabbing me," he said.

"Wha--? Oh. Oh!" Kumiko said. Her chopsticks were poking into the side of Shin's neck. How embarrassing! And during her shocking confession! Kumiko carefully set her chopsticks down. The shock of her revelation must have gotten to Shin, because he winced when Kumiko grabbed him by the shoulders again. Kumiko leaned forward and said: "Wings, Sawada. I have them."

"I heard you the first time," he said. "Now sit down. Supper is getting cold."

"I think you're in shock," Kumiko told him. "My secret is enough to bring even the strongest of men to his knees. The truth shakes men to the very soul. The truth is amazing. Incredible. Unbelievable."

"You're right about that," Shin muttered. He speared a piece of meat, and glared at Kumiko. "You aren't trying to get me to dress up as an angel or something, are you? Because I won't."

His suspicion stung (. . .although her precious students might benefit from a visit by the Angel of Higher Education; she would have to look into renting a costume). "We'll talk about that later," Kumiko promised, "but there's a more important issue at hand. You need to accept the truth. How could our love continue to flourish, and bloom into a beautiful, healthy flower if this secret were to remain between us?"

Shin sighed. "Wings, is it?"

Kumiko nodded. "The head of the Ooedo family has always had wings."

"Winged yakuza," Shin said. "Have you been reading Uchi's manga again?"

"I wouldn't be able to fly with breasts that large," Kumiko scoffed. "Sawada, I don't think that you're taking this seriously."

"I'm not," Shin agreed.

Kumiko frowned. There was no help for it, then. She stood up and began to tug at the hem of her shirt. Shin choked and wheezed until Kumiko leaned over to smack him on the back. His face was red.

"What," he said, "are you _doing?_"

"I'm showing you my wings," she said, and pulled off her shirt. She had to fight with her t-shirt when it got tangled with her glasses, but Shin didn't seem to notice. He wasn't looking at her wings. "Shin!" Kumiko gasped.

He averted his eyes. "You shouldn't just strip in front of a guy like that," he said. "It's. . . disturbing." He cleared his throat, and shot another glance in Kumiko's direction. "I don't see any wings."

"You aren't looking at my _back,_" Kumiko said primly. She'd never shown anyone her wings before. What if Sawada didn't like them? What if--

"You really _do_ have wings," Shin said, amazed. And then, "they're tiny."

"Idiot," Kumiko said. Her wings were not tiny! They fluttered in indignation as Kumiko hastily tried to pull her shirt on again.

Shin rose from the table, and advanced towards Kumiko. He caught her wrist before she could hide her wings again. "I didn't say I don't like them," he said. "They're cute."

Kumiko's indignation was forgotten. She beamed at Shin. "They're the pride of the family. Grandfather says the family hasn't seen such fine wings since Ooedo group was founded. I'm not trying to _brag_, you understand, but these are some of the finest wings you'll ever see."

"I don't doubt it," Shin said.

Kumiko hesitated. He believed her, and he hadn't run away, but: "do you think I'm strange?"

Shin snorted. "Idiot, you've always been strange."

Realization struck: "You aren't suffering from wing envy, are you, Shin?"


End file.
